poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family play Zathura
Brian and the Eeveelution Family play Zathura is the second upcoming Family Guy/Eeveeluion/Jumanji crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family play Jumanji. Plot Brothers Walter and Danny don't seem to get along with each other, or with their older teen-aged sister, Lisa. While staying at their divorced father's home while he is away at work and Lisa is asleep, the boys discover an old clockwork-driven space-themed board game called "Zathura" in the basement. The two begin to play the game, the goal to be the first to reach the final space named Zathura. During each turn, the game provides a card with instructions, but the two quickly realize that the cards affect reality, starting with a meteor shower. They soon discover that the house is floating on a small rock alongside Saturn. Meanwhile, Lisa looks out the window, and believing it is merely dark, goes to shower for her date. When the boys try to warn Lisa about what has happened, they find out that she is frozen in cryonic sleep as a result of one of the cards. The brothers realize that the only way to end the game and hopefully return to Earth is to reach the end space of Zathura. As they continue to play, Walter and Danny avoid the dangers that the game's cards throw at them like a defective robot and the house coming under attack by a race of reptilian aliens called Zorgons. Another card brings aboard a stranded astronaut, who goes about eliminating the house's heat sources and setting a couch on fire and pushing it outside into space to lure the Zorgons' ship away with its heat signature. As the brothers' tension rises, Walter accuses Danny of cheating by moving a piece prematurely, but when Walter tries to correct it, the game reacts as if Walter was cheating, and ejects him out of the house into the vacuum of space, but the Astronaut rescues him. On Walter's next turn, he receives a card that allows him to make a wish, and considers making a wish to make Danny go away. The Astronaut quickly warns him that he and his own brother had played the game years before, and he too had received the same card. He wished his brother away, but this caused him to be stuck in the game forever without a second player. Shocked, the astronaut goes upstairs to find Danny safe, but unfortunately, Walter wished to get a football. The brothers agree to work together to finish the game quickly. Lisa awakens from her stasis, and unaware of the current events, turns up the thermostat. This causes the Zorgons to return, anchoring their ships to the house. The four evacuate to the upper floor, but realize they have left the game downstairs. Lisa falls in love with the Astronaut. Danny uses the house's dumbwaiter to sneak past the aliens and retrieve the game. Danny manages to get the game aboard one of the ships, but is caught by the Zorgons when he attempts to get back on the dumbwaiter. Walter uses the "Reprogram" card to get the self-repairing robot to attack the Zorgons, and the aliens retreat. As the brothers continue to play the game, Walter receives another wish card. He uses it to bring back the Astronaut's brother, which turns out to be a duplicate of Danny. The Astronaut explains that he is an older Walter from an alternate timeline. Danny and Walter touch their counterparts, causing them to disappear. The Zorgons return to the house with a large fleet, intending on destroying it. Danny makes a final move to land on Zathura. It is revealed that Zathura is a giant black hole that sucks up the Zorgon fleet and the house. The three children then find themselves in the house as it was before they started the game on Earth, just as their father arrives home, and their mother comes to pick them up. After they leave, their bicycle, which had been orbiting their house when it was in space, falls from the sky. Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Pazu, Sheeta, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, and Russell Ferguson guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family play Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series